


流年/Turning

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, WARNING：存在血腥场面描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 有个女孩住在他隔壁，干的是清洗工的活计。巴黎见证了一切。





	1. 住在他隔壁的姑娘

**Author's Note:**

> * 半年前语文课上的放飞自我之作，存在人物关系及设定魔改  
> * 可能存在历史性错误  
> * 街垒日快乐。

-

妈妈以前告诉过我，看到过于悲惨的事情要学会忘记，因为生活下去才是人生的第一要务，而轻松的心情是生活下去的前提。她就忘记了小时候住在邻居的叔叔，而我也在她的教导下也忘记了关于小时候朋友的一些事情，姑且算是轻松愉快地在巴黎长大了。

  
我在一个春夏之交的日子被勒令去清洗街道。我和住在楼上的姑娘被分配到了圣德尼街。我们打了水，一起提着水桶往那边走。

  
“你知道我们为什么要清洗街道吗？”她突然问我。

  
能拿的钱比一般清洗衣服的钱要多，但这份活的机会可不多——我却丝毫记不起来上一次干这份工作时发生了什么，于是我无从类比，只得胡乱猜测。

  
“因为发生了什么悲惨的事情？比如流血事件？”

  
“是革命。”她说，“在拉马克将军出殡那天，有学生在圣德尼街建起了街垒。”

  
我想起早上出门的时候在隔壁门前堆起来的报纸上看到的头条，上面好像确实记载了类似的事情。但是房东提醒收租的纸条还放在报纸上面，以至于我看不到全部的标题。

  
说起来，那位先生也确实有几个夜晚没有回来了。早上我被房东的咒骂声吵醒，似乎正是关乎他的失踪。

  
同行的姑娘没再说话，我们在沉默中到达了圣德尼街。那里似乎是战斗的前线，映入眼帘的是满街的鲜红——那是血的颜色，在街道上因掀起铺路石而形成的坑洼中一汪汪地积着，有一些与地上残留的雨水和泥泞混杂在一起，把阳光反射出奇异的质感和光泽。穿着军装的尸体、没有穿军装而穿着衬衫的尸体，横七竖八地堆在一起。警察指挥着下属，那些尸体肩并肩被重新摆在地上，等着被挨个确认身份。

  
稍远一些的地方是石头堆起来的屏障，地上散落的铺路石碎片似乎正来自那里。我依稀记得我以前见过类似的场景，那时同行的人对我说这就是街垒被大炮击中之后的结果。

  
我费力地洗刷着地上的血水，耳边不断飘进其他女工的交谈——

  
“你看到他们冲出去战斗的模样了吗？”

  
“街垒上的孩子没有看到黎明……”

  
“他们都只是没拿过枪的学生仔！”

  
我还听见有女人呜咽着，低声念着什么人的名字；那是个有些耳熟的名字，我一时间却想不起来在什么地方、什么时候听过。我一时间又不想再记起以前所见的那些悲惨的事情了，于是自告奋勇去打扫后面一座小酒店的二楼。向上走的楼梯已经没有了，地上的狼藉之中满是木头的碎片。主导清理的警察临时搭了个梯子，我小心地提着裙子，挪着自己在梯子上的重心，慢慢爬了上去。

  
适应了那里的光线、终于看清了二楼的环境后，我因眼前所见屏住了呼吸。

  
阳光从破碎的二楼窗户洒进来，在某个人金色的头发上星星点点地反射着零碎的光。他靠在墙角，脸上还带着微笑，只是眼睛闭上了。他浑身是血，却只有胸前有几个弹孔。一个人倒在他的脚下，看起来像是他的一个同伴。

  
靠在墙角的那位正是住在我隔壁的先生，我想我永远忘不掉他了。我还记得他抿着嘴一脸严肃的样子，在我对他微笑打招呼的时候会微微颔首。我还记得街上的男孩会给他带来信件，他会给他们钱，然后一边拆信、读信一边用脚或者手肘把门带上；有时我眼前这位他的同伴会在醉酒后到他家里过夜，而我总是能在清晨送完衣服回来的路上看到他们二人争论着各种各样我听不懂的问题在街上越走越远。在巴黎蔚蓝的天空之下，他头发的颜色明亮夺目，有如阳光……

  
还有，还有呢？我还记得什么？关于他的穿着、他其他的朋友、他说话的口音？还有他每个月交房租的时间、他的工作、他的朋友对他的称呼？

  
他……？

  
我什么都想不起来了。我搜刮着记忆，再也找不出其他与他相关的事情。我总是试图忘却那些我不懂的、不那么轻松的事情，但这样故作轻松地活下去就真的合适吗？我一时间没有了答案。

  
我走近他们两个，他们都只像是睡着了，只是睫毛没有颤动、胸口也没有起伏。

  
他们永远地睡去了。

  
有谁能唤醒你呢？我难过地想，没有人。也没有人告诉过你艳阳的夏天也会杀人，可你就是死在了这里，像一朵破碎的玫瑰一样靠在墙角。

  
今天以后阳光将仍旧灿烂夺目，但是你们再也不会在蓝天之下、在争论中走向咖啡馆了。

  
我在清扫之中发现地上遗落着他的信，那是他的一个朋友写给他的，里面描绘了他们梦想之中的世界：男人不再因贫穷而沉沦，女人不再因饥饿而堕落，儿童不再因无知而凋敝……我意识到他们在心中所写过的那些糟糕而悲惨的现状，正是不断发生在我身边的事情：小时候邻居的叔叔因为和人发生了争斗而身陷囹圄，我再一次见到他已是在身带镣铐的苦役犯队列之中；一起长大的姑娘被男人遗弃，不得不为了孩子而加入了深巷中短发女的行列；那些给我的邻居先生送信的男孩也正是街上穿着残破、只得在街上风餐露宿的流浪儿们。

  
那都是我曾见过、却最终为了能轻松地生活下去而忘却的事情。

只有他们什么都没有忘却。

  
他的那位朋友那封信最后写：“时光流转，唯有铭记。”——这一切都像是十字架一样被他们背在背上，他们就这样为了一个新世界的到来而负重前行着，展望着未来，却为了那一天的到来而死去。

  
我想我知道我应该做什么了。

  
在那里，我永远地治好了自己的遗忘病。


	2. 巴黎

-

雨水洗去了满街的血污，也洗去了压城的阴云，自那之后碧空湛蓝依旧。几乎无人记得下雨的那几天里曾有一朵玫瑰的花瓣在烟尘中纷飞，酒瓶在枪声中翻倒；青年人的帽子和百科全书、疾病图解被扯烂，和泥土混在一起辨认不清；涂改满篇的得意诗作的碎片凌乱地分散在折断的扇骨和扇面中；鹰消失了，也带走了曾在空气中快活流动传播的那些讯息；孩子荒腔走板的歌声和少女含蓄卑微的爱沉进了水沟；几缕苍白的发丝在红旗燃烧的热浪中腾空，碳化为黑色的细小颗粒被吹散在风里。

  
深红的大幕落下了，但舞台仍在旋转；旧的故事进入黑暗中消失不见，新的故事又来到灯光下。

  
1832年的六月不过只是一个平凡的初夏。

 

-

  
我坐在圣母院的塔顶，闭着眼，嘈杂灌满听觉。我听到象牙的球体在桌上滚动碰撞，笔尖在纸上滑动摩擦，菜市场的女人挥舞着刀剁下鱼头，大学的教授翻着书在黑板上写下公式——我还听见有一封信被女孩认真地叠起，夹进书里，藏进衣柜深处。

  
我知道那是陨落的光所留下的残响，是夏日猝不及防的雨水浇灌的希望之花。再过上那么几十年，我会发现那是不容忽视的蝴蝶振翅之声。

  
那个清洗工姑娘，她的儿子将作为巴黎公社的一员战死，她的女儿将在街垒的废墟上哭泣。再之后，我将透过硝烟和粉尘在街垒上一次次见到与她和她的儿女相似的面容。我早知她已经不再忘却。

  
岁月在马蹄声、枪炮声和嘈杂的人声中流过，每当我抬起头望向光来的方向，我都能看到街垒上一个个相似却迥异的身影，深知那些青年从未远去。


End file.
